


Sweet Spot

by deedeeinfj



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: While tending to an injury, Phryne accidentally discovers one of Jack's sensitive spots, and it turns her on big-time.





	Sweet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the prompts I sent in for the ficathon, but it latched onto me like a barnacle, and I wanted to write it SO bad. Given that I've had no ideas or muse for months, the need to write it was especially great. Fortunately, FireSign contacted my ficathon person and asked her if she minded my using the prompt, and she gave me the go-ahead. If she also plans to use it, I'm excited to read her version!

“Miss Fisher—” Jack protested as Phryne pushed his suit jacket off his arms.

Ignoring him, she tossed the jacket aside and unknotted his tie before starting to work on his shirt buttons. Shards of glass sparkled up from the growing pile of his clothes at their feet. Once she had him bare to the waist, she pointed to the kitchen table.

“Sit,” she commanded.

He obeyed meekly, perching on the corner of the table as she filled a large bowl with water and located a cloth. She turned him slightly with a hand on each arm and carefully ran the warm, wet cloth over his bare back. To her relief, he had no serious cuts, though there were spots of blood here and there where the glass had pierced through all his layers.

“I told you it’s nothing,” he said, his remark immediately followed by a hiss as she dislodged a tiny shard from his neck, where his clothing hadn’t protected him.

“That was impressive, Inspector. Even I have never been thrown through a glass window before.”

“The sidewalk hurt much more than the window, I can assure you.”

She smiled and laid the cloth aside, finally able to appreciate her first view of Jack’s bare skin. He was a finely made man, of course – she had known that already – but she had never seen so much of his skin, and a man’s back, as it happened, was one of her favorite things in all the world. Jack was no disappointment. His musculature was solid, lean, and strong, and his skin was smooth and dotted over the shoulders with freckles that she longed to kiss.

Something shiny caught her eye, and she carefully reached for a speck of glass on the waistband of his trousers. Her fingers dipped just below the waistband, and she felt the crease of his buttocks.

Jack responded with a slight shudder and a soft moan, and she watched in fascination as goosebumps spread over his shoulders. Her touch there had aroused him.

Phryne bit her lip and forced her hand away, though now she could think of nothing more than stroking him there. Licking him there. That sound! Oh, she wanted to hear it again and again. She wanted him to shudder again, only this time in her arms.

He cleared his throat. “All done?” he asked. His voice came out deep and rough, and Phryne pressed her thighs together.

She brushed the knuckle of her forefinger down his spine. “Jack,” she whispered.

He turned to look at her over his shoulder. “Don’t,” he replied quietly. “I can’t. Please.”

Together, they picked up his clothes and shook them out, spreading them over the table to make sure that all traces of glass were gone. She located the broom as he dressed himself, more as a distraction than anything else, then followed him to the door.

Phryne laid her hand on his arm. “Thank you for stepping in.” She smiled. “This blouse is silk, and I would have hated to see it ruined.”

He tilted his head and gave her the fond look that never failed to make her knees weak. “As would I,” he said, fingering the collar. “Goodbye, Miss Fisher.”

“Goodbye, Jack.”

 

* * *

 

When she wakes up beside him in London, a slow smile spreads over her face, and she turns her head to look at him. He is still asleep, lying on his stomach with his arms tucked beneath his pillow. She runs her hand in smooth circles over the beautiful expanse of his back, then shifts closer and kisses his shoulder. One, two, three, four freckles… She bites his shoulder and watches the corner of his mouth turn up.

“Good morning,” she murmurs.

“Mmmm.”

She slides her hand down his back and under the covers, teasing the cleft of his arse with her fingers. Just as he had done in her kitchen months before, he shudders and moans. He turns on his side to face her and pulls her leg over his hip.

“It’s dangerous to let people discover your weaknesses,” she teases, kneading his firm flesh as she tugs him closer.

He nuzzles the side of her neck, just under her ear, and she whimpers. “I’ll protect yours if you protect mine,” he mumbles against her skin.

“You haven’t found all of mine just yet, Inspector.”

“And you haven’t found all of mine.”

Phryne reaches between them to guide his cock into her body. “I’m on the case,” she says, and puts her mouth on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check the comments for an inspirational image provided by FireSign...


End file.
